


With a hoarse voice, under the blankets.

by meerkat2020



Series: The way you said "I love you." [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkat2020/pseuds/meerkat2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just one part of an ongoing series of (what should be) one-shots revolving around <a href="http://pansexualanarchist.tumblr.com/post/142201295922/the-way-you-said-i-love-you">this prompt</a> from tumblr. Settings/time periods/AUs will vary. Ratings will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a hoarse voice, under the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you I'm not neglecting my other works (if you've read my other stuff). This was just sitting in a folder and I felt that it was time to clean it up and post it.

Violet ached with a pain that she’d never felt before. Truthfully, she’d never expected to feel pain again after Cullen kissed her all those weeks ago on the steps to his apartment. The bliss she’d felt in that moment, when he’d whispered  _ I love you _ into her hair after a scorching kiss that left her wanting more, was incomparable to anything she’d felt before. And it had terrified her. Because she knew that if she didn’t let herself feel, then she couldn’t get hurt, wouldn’t feel the pain when it finally came.

But she’d let herself feel. She’d thrown caution to the wind with Cullen, because he was so good and so kind, how could he ever have the heart to hurt  _ anyone _ ? But, of course, it wasn’t always a choice, who you got to hurt. And Violet was understanding that keenly.

Cullen had been gone for two weeks now. Even though it wasn’t permanent, and he would be home soon, Violet still missed him horribly. She hated sleeping in a bed that felt too big without him. She hated waking up alone, without the sound of his breathing. She hated coming home to an empty apartment. There was a sense of vacancy that lingered within her, even though she knew it was irrational. Of course, there would be times in their relationship when they couldn’t be together. And he was only visiting his brother after the baby was born, since Branson’s girlfriend skipped out and he needed all the help he could get. Violet would’ve accompanied him, but she was in the middle of exam week.

Violet trudged down the linoleum corridor to the plain, brown door marked  _ 492 _ . She rooted her keys out from her tote and jimmied the correct key into the brass knob, twisting until it opened with a soft  _ click _ . She pushed open the door and stepped inside, flicking on the light switch and shrugging out of her coat, leaving it in a pile on the floor with her bags. She glanced up, curious, as the scent of popcorn tickled her nose. She hadn’t smelled anything in the hallway. Cautious, keys between her fingers like claws, Violet crept into the kitchen.

A stifled gasp escaped her throat when she saw golden curls atop broad shoulders. Cullen stood in the kitchen, dumping a bag of popcorn into a nearly full bowl. He turned when he heard Violet, grinning sloppily as she threw herself into his arms, kissing him fiercely and passionately.

After a moment, Cullen pulled back, hands on Violet’s arms, a dazed but supremely pleased smile on his face. “I’ll go away more often if I get kisses like that in return,” he murmured, his honey eyes warm.

Violet pouted at Cullen and crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t even think about it. I missed you. A lot.” Violet looked away and cleared her throat. “Why are you home early?”

Cullen’s smile turned embarrassed. “Well...I might’ve misread the ticket. I thought it was for the fifteenth. Turns out it was for the fifth.”

Violet laughed, pressing closer to Cullen. “Well, that’s good for me. What’s up with the popcorn, love?”

Cullen stepped back from Violet and took the bowl of popcorn. “I was thinking...movie night? To celebrate my early return?”

“Only if we can make a blanket fort,” Violet said after a moment of mock-deliberation.

“Deal,” Cullen agreed with a crooked grin.

Fifteen minutes later, every blanket in the apartment was being used to construct a fort between the couch and the television on the opposite wall. It was quite the feat, but between Cullen’s engineering prowess and Violet’s endless determination, they managed to create a cozy niche in the small living room.

Violet and Cullen curled up on a few pillows and cushions on the floor, his arms wrapped around Violet’s waist. She sat between his legs, the bowl of popcorn in her lap as the ads started playing. When the opening scene of  _ Lady and the Tramp _ started, Violet felt her eyes growing heavy despite herself. She settled back against the warmth of Cullen, his arms snug around her, his breath stirring her hair gently. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus on the swimming film, but Cullen was like a lighthouse leading a moth to sleep.

When she woke, Cullen was snoring softly. Violet had an awful crick in her neck and felt stiff, but she wouldn’t trade the moment of waking up in Cullen’s arms for anything else. The credits to the movie were rolling, soft music accompanying the rapid words. Violet craned her neck to look at Cullen, his eyes shut and his pale eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheekbones. Maker, he was perfect, in every way. Violet snuggled back against him.

Voice hoarse from sleep, Violet whispered, her lips to his ear, “I love you."

She saw him smile sleepily and he nuzzled her neck, pressing a soft kiss to the side. “I love you, too, Violet."


End file.
